


we only said goodbye with words

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: The Woolpack doors opened and in walked Alex, eyes zeroing in on Aaron and Robert and then at where it looked like Aaron was holding Robert's hands. Aaron jerked back, hating that one look could make him feel like he was doing something wrong. He wasn't. All he was doing was comforting a mate. His best mate.Or5 times Aaron denies being anything but friends with Robert plus the 1 time he can't deny it to himself.





	we only said goodbye with words

**Author's Note:**

> There are some spoilery type things in this so fair warning. Also fair warning for those who hate it or still on the fence about it - I hate it too but it looks more and more like we don't have a choice - Seb is in this fic and a permanent part of Robert's life. 
> 
> Unless of course - and keeping with soap fashion - Lachlan kidnaps Seb and raises him to hate Robert so deeply that when he grows up his only goal in life is to destroy Robert and everything he holds dear. Sigh, only one can hope.

Alex

Aaron is sitting on the sofa next to Alex and texting Robert. He isn't trying to hide the conversation, it would be easy for Alex to lean over and read the friendly texts they're sending one another. Ever since the accident and Robert having to take on the role of being a dad full time Robert's been struggling. He has his family but sometimes he needs reassurance elsewhere that he's not totally mucking it up and since Aaron is now his mate, Robert goes to him. Aaron does what he can, he's not a dad so he can't give advice when Seb gets a rash or won't sleep through the night, but he still tries because Robert is his mate.

Just his mate. 

“Doesn't he have family to help him?” Alex asked and sure enough Aaron's boyfriend was reading over his shoulder. “This is supposed to be a date,” Alex reminds him. 

“You're on call,” Aaron reminds him. “You might have to leave any minute.” 

“All the more reason to focus on us,” Alex said and took Aaron's phone away just as he hit send. 

“Oi!” Aaron snaps but the phone is already between Alex and the sofa cushion. “Give it here, Alex!”

“Or we could do something more fun,” Alex smirks and moves forward to kiss Aaron right as Alex's phone rings. Sighing, the doctor pulls it out and gives a disgruntled huff. “I'm sorry,” he said. “Hospital.” 

“It's alright,” Aaron nods, used to this by now after a month of it. “Go save lives.” 

“I'll call you when I get the chance,” Alex promises and kisses him swiftly before he's up and moving for the door. Aaron already has his phone in hand and reading Robert's text back to him. 

Aaron misses the worried expression Alex gives him before Alex walks out. 

\----

Aaron and Robert are having a pint, Robert having to beg Victoria to watch a fussy Seb by herself so Robert could have one free moment. “It's like he hates me,” Robert mumbled into the bottom of his glass before necking the dregs of his pint. “I don't know what I'm doing.” 

“He doesn't hate you,” Aaron said softly. “He's a baby, Rob. Babies are fussy, he'll settle as he gets older.” 

“What if he doesn't?” Robert voices his fears. “What if he's always like this? Rebecca she-she was his mum and I-”

“That was not your fault!” Aaron said harshly, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “She was taking your son away and you did what you had to. It was Lachlan who caused the accident.” 

“Only because they were chasing me!” Robert snapped. 

“You have got to stop blaming yourself,” Aaron reached over and covered Robert's folded hands on the table with his own. “Your son needs you, now more than ever.” 

The Woolpack doors opened and in walked Alex, eyes zeroing in on Aaron and Robert and then at where it looked like Aaron was holding Robert's hands. Aaron jerked back, hating that one look could make him feel like he was doing something wrong. He wasn't. All he was doing was comforting a mate. His best mate. 

Robert looked over his shoulder, barely lingering on Alex and then turned right back to Aaron, face still pinched with worry. “It's gonna be okay,” Aaron comforted, not seeing the way Alex was side eyeing them both from the bar where he ordered from Charity. “Seb… he's gonna love you so much, and you'll love him the same. No matter what you're thinking right now, you're not alone in this. You have your family, and y'know, me. I'm here whenever you need to talk or worry.” 

“Thanks,” Robert sniffed. “You're a great friend, Aaron.” 

Aaron smiled. Friend. Yeah they were friends. 

\----

Robert left when Aex sat at their table. “You don't have to go,” Alex said politely. 

“Er, no. I've got Seb to get back to. Thanks, Aaron.” 

“Anytime,” Aaron promised and watched as Robert left. 

“Seems to be having a hard time,” Alex pointed out like he didn't already know. “It's good he has you.” Even Aaron could hear how bitter Alex sounded. 

“We're mates,” Aaron doesn't know how many times he has to say before everyone starts believing him but he's getting bored of repeating himself. 

“Alright,” Alex nodded and drank from his pint. “You'd tell me though right, if something happens between you and Robert? I just don't want to be the poor bloke who's left standing with a stupid look on his mug knowing he'd been made a fool of.” 

“That won't happen,” Aaron seethed. “Robert and I are mates, nothing more! I need you to trust me.” 

“I do!” 

“Then drop it,” Aaron snarls.

****

Chas

 

“How's Alex?” His mum always has a way of bringing up his new bloke in conversation. Today she's not being very tactful seeing as it's the first words out of her mouth. 

“I'm fine, mum. And you?” Aaron asked. 

“Don't change the subject,” Chas said, voice sharp with anger. “Only thing is I was walking past yours earlier and saw Robert coming out, you hugged him before he left. If you and him are messin’ about behind Alex's back.” 

“We're not!” Aaron growled. “Why do you always have to go there? Me and Robert are mates, just mates. He came by mine, Seb had a temperature last night and Robert was having a panic about it. I made him a cuppa, we had a chat and then he left. End of. Not that it's any of your business.” 

“Why hug him?” 

“I was comforting a mate!” Aaron practically shouted. “Why does everyone think I'm copping off with Robert behind Alex's back.” 

“Forgive me, love, but you have form. You did so with Robert when he was with Chrissie.” 

“That was years ago,” Aaron reminded her. “You need to leave it because I'm only saying this once more. Robert and I are mates, and that's all we'll ever be.” 

“When were you and Robert ever mates?” 

“Right now,” Aaron glared hard at her and she did right back. It lasted until her face softened with remorse. 

“I'm just looking out for you,” Chas said. “I hate seeing you hurt and if you go down that path that's all that'll happen. Robert is bad for you, always has been. I only want what's best for you and you've got it. Alex is so good for you, love.” 

“I know,” Aaron agreed. “I'm over Robert.” 

“Alright,” Chas conceded. “Pint?” 

“Please.” Aaron knew that wouldn't be the end of it. 

\----

Sure enough a few days later him and Robert are sharing a brew at the cafe together. Seb taking up spot in Robert's arms as they chat. Aaron's still getting used to it. Seeing him and Robert together hurts less than it did months ago when he was newly born, but it still stings some. Maybe it always will. 

Robert carefully sets Seb in his pram before picking up his fresh latte Brenda had brought over and proceeded to spill it on his trousers. “Shit! Hot! Hot!” 

Robert failed to sop up the mess with a napkin from the table. “Can you watch Seb whilst I run to the toilets. He should be fine.” 

“Err sure,” Aaron agreed as Robert dashed away to the bog. He wasn't gone ten seconds before Seb started screaming. “Oh no,” Aaron looked around for a lifeline but Brenda had gone into the back and Aaron realises him and Robert are the only ones in the cafe. “Okay. Alright, mate,” Aaron said in a gentle voice. He stood over the pram and shushed Seb, trying to calm the screaming baby that way. Seb only screamed louder. 

“Please don't make me pick you up,” Aaron begged. He hadn't held Seb, barely spent time looking at the baby. He was not prepared for this. “Alright,” Aaron snapped, taking a deep breath for encouragement before reaching into the pram and gently picking up Robert's son. “Shh shh shh,” he soothed, bouncing the tiny baby bundle in his arms. “That's it, mate.” Aaron sighed in relief as Seb began to calm. He stood there holding the little one, smiling down at him because he'd done it. He'd gotten Seb to calm down. 

“What are you doin’?” Aaron turned around seeing Chas stood in the doorway. Her eyes went from his face down to the baby in his arms. Her mouth turned down in a harsh line. “Aaron, don't do this.” 

“Don't what?” He took a step back and she moved forward. “I'm only holding him.” 

“Then give him here,” she held out her arms. “I can hold him for you.” 

“Don't be daft, mum. I've got him. What, do you honestly think I could hurt him?” 

“Of course I don't think that,” Chas’ eyes stayed on Seb. “Just give him here.”

“No!” 

“Aaron don’t-” 

“Don’t what?” Aaron demanded. 

“Don't fall in love with that little boy!” 

Aaron was shocked into silence, the only sound was Seb’s soft cooing. They stood there staring at one another, Aaron at a loss for words and Chas’ eyes filled with so much worry for him. Aaron didn't move until footsteps approached and he turned to face a surprised Robert. 

“You're holding him,” he said, smile wide. “Never thought I'd see the day you'd hold my son.” 

“He was, um - he was fussing, so.” 

“Are you alright?” Robert asked, stepping into Aaron's personal space, brushing his fingers down Seb's face, close enough that they brushed along Aaron's fingers as well. Aaron's heart skipped and he suddenly felt panicky. 

“Yeah, m’fine. Listen, I've gotta cut this short. We can talk later though, yeah?” 

“Oh, alright,” Robert sounded disappointed and Aaron hated that so he made something up.

“It's Liv, mum came by to tell me something happened with her at the flat.” 

“Is she alright?” Robert asked with genuine concern. 

“She's fine,” Chas answered for him. “Just needs her brother. We should go, Aaron.” 

“She's right. Here,” Aaron passes Seb over to Robert. If his hands linger on Robert's arms, well only him and Robert will know. “Sorry again, but y’know-” 

“I know,” Robert freezes, eyes widening in surprise from the way he used their little turn of phrase from when they'd been together. Aaron's heart stuttered for a second time, speeding up when Robert's face slackens into a soft smile. “Thanks again for watching him.” 

“Anytime,” Aaron breathed out. He turns and walks out the cafe without another word, heart beating erratically and chest constricting. 

“Aaron,” Chas is hot on his heels as Aaron makes for a quick getaway from the cafe and heads right for The Mill. “Aaron, stop!” Chas shouts. 

“What?” He rounds on her, glaring harshly. “What do you want now?” 

“I want you to listen for once when I tell you stay away from Robert!” 

“Nothing is going on!” Even Aaron knows he's starting to sound like a broken record. “We're mates!” 

“Really? Because I see it in your eyes Aaron, I saw it when you were holding Robert's son! I just want you to understand-” 

“Understand what?” Aaron shouted. 

“That Seb isn't yours.” 

Aaron was taken aback, mouth opening and closing like a fish’s would. “W-What?” Aaron stammered. “'Course he's not mine. What makes you think I'd think that?” 

“I don't think you do but if you let this go on you'll start having feelings, not only for Seb but Robert as well. The only path that will lead to is another heartbreak and I never want to see you go through that again.” 

“Robert is my mate,” Aaron says between clenched teeth. “I don't have feelings for him and I don't give a toss about his kid.” 

“I really hope you mean that,” Chas said before Aaron stormed away. 

****

Liv

“What's the brat doing here?” Liv asked when she came home after school was let out. “Is the other one around?” 

“He's in the bathroom and don't call Seb that,” Aaron warned just as the baby began to cry. Aaron put down the knife he was wielding for chopping onions for tonight's tea. He wiped his hands on a tea towel before going over to Seb's pram. 

“You're seriously gonna pick him up?” Liv asked mystified as Aaron lifts the baby from his pram. “Ugh, gross.” 

“Liv,” Aaron snaps. “Stop it!” 

She rolled her eyes and went to get a drink from the fridge. “Doesn't he have anywhere else he can go. No one wants him here. Where's Alex?” 

“Working. I want Robert here, he's staying for tea.” 

“Then I'm leaving,” Liv said. “Call me when Robert and that thing have gone home.” 

“Please don't talk about my son like that,” Robert steelily said as he came into the room, making a beeline for Aaron and Seb. “Say want you want about me, Liv, but don't say those things about my son.” 

“Whatever,” she snapped. “I'm gone,” and she heads for the door. 

“Don't you want to eat?” Aaron asked her. 

“Wouldn't be able to keep it down having to look at his face if I did.” And then she walked out. 

Aaron cradled Seb close with one arm and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, feeling a headache begin right in the middle of his forehead. “I'm sorry,” Robert sighed defeatedly. “I should go,” he reached for Seb but Aaron stepped back out of his reach. 

“No,” Aaron said and walked over to the sofa, sitting down with Seb securely in his arms. “Finish chopping those onions for me or you won't be eating.” 

Robert held up his hands in surrender and went to finish chopping the onions. 

“They're all going to be the death of me, Seb.” Aaron tells the little bundle in his arms, heart swelling when Robert's son gives him a tiny, toothless smile. 

\----

Robert's still around when Liv comes home. Seb is asleep in his pram, Aaron and Robert are on the sofa a can apiece between them and the telly on Top Gear. 

“Go home,” is Liv's first words when she spots them. “Can't even live peacefully here anymore.” 

“Guess that's my cue,” Robert said and got up. 

“You don't have to go,” Aaron tells him. “The episode isn't even over.”

“Thanks but I should get Seb home and into his cot. I'll see you later, though.” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, heart heavy with Robert leaving. It was nice spending time with Robert without any stress. It's been a long time since Aaron enjoyed his time with Robert, he forgot how easy it can be without the complications of a relationship between them. He's missed that. 

“Where did you go?” Aaron asked as Liv started clearing the kitchen away. 

“The pub,” Liv said. “Where's Alex.” 

“Working the nightshift.” 

“Did you and Robert sleep together?” 

“What?” Aaron asked before balling his hands into fists. “No! I'm sick and tired of everyone assuming. Keep out of my business, Liv or-” 

“Or what?” 

“Or I'll ship you off to Sandra!” It was an empty threat and Liv knew it but Aaron wasn't going to correct himself. “Robert and I are mates, he's going to be around and if you can't accept that then me and you are gonna fall out.” 

“I don't want you falling for his lies, Aaron. I'm only looking out for you.” 

“I don't need you to!” 

“Well to bad! I love you and I'm not gonna sit by and let Robert stomp all over your heart again!” 

“Liv, I promise that won't happen. Robert and I aren't in love anymore. We're just mates.” 

She lets it go. Aaron doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up.

****

Paddy

“Oi, you!” Aaron turns and finds Paddy walking up the street towards him. “Where you headed.” 

“I'm having lunch with Robert in the pub,” Paddy's smile slips off his face. 

“Mind if I join?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well that's rude.” 

“What do you want, Paddy?” Aaron asked tiredly. He and Alex had a fight last night. One guess as to who over? It wasn't Aaron's fault Robert fell asleep on the sofa with his feet in Aaron's lap. He looked so tired because Seb isn't sleeping through the night anymore. Aaron didn't have the heart to wake him. Alex had come over and found them in that position. Nothing had happened but Alex made it out like him and Robert were shagging instead of them innocently being on the sofa together. 

“I can't spend time with my favorite pseudo son?” 

“Don't let Leo hear you say that,” Aaron snorted. 

“I say the same to him behind your back,” that got a fleeting smile from Aaron. 

“Seriously, what do you want?” 

“You and Robert have been spending an awful lot of time to together.” 

“We're mates!” Aaron snapped. 

“Jesus. Calm down. I only said-” 

“I know what you said. I know what everyone's saying. There's nothing going on between me and Rob. And if one more person implies it, I'm gonna lamp 'em!” 

“Alright,” Paddy holds his hands up but Aaron knows Paddy better than that. “See the things is,” exactly, “me and your mom are worried. We only want what's best for you.” 

“Yeah, and I suppose you know better than me what that is? Stay out of it, Paddy!”

Aaron walks away because he can't take much more of this. 

****

Vic

“Hey you,” Vic called out as she walks in without knocking. 

“Do you live here?” Aaron asked, pulling away from Alex. He really needs to remember to lock that front door. 

“Oi, I come bearing good news so you should be nicer to me.” 

“Let's hear it then,” Aaron said just as Alex's phone rang. 

“Hospital,” he mumbled and walked out of the room. Aaron watched him go knowing their plans were soon to be cancelled. He really wanted to have sex. 

“So, Robert was going to come by but he got held up in town. I wanted to let you know that Seb's doctors appointment went well. They gave him his vaccinations. Little lad took it like a champ, only cried twice. About broke poor Robert's heart.” 

“Poor thing,” Aaron said, unsure if he meant Robert or Seb. “Is that all?” 

“No,” she said, looking down at her shoes. “I really need a mate to talk to.” 

“Vic, I'm sorta in the middle of,” he nodded to where Alex disappeared. “Is it urgent?” 

“Err nah, 'course not.” But Aaron can see she doesn't mean that. It's been hard on her ever since Adam went on the run, even before that with Adam in prison and Vic doesn't have a lot of mates and with losing Finn as well. 

“Alright. Sit, talk.” Aaron nodded to the space next to him. She smiled thankfully and sat. “What's the problem.” 

“I filed for divorce yesterday,” she said, tears filling her eyes. “I have to go through this stupid process of trying to find Adam but I know I won't. I don't know why it can't just be over with.”

“I'm so sorry, Vic.” 

“I'm still so confused about what happened, y'know? He said he didn't do it, then he said he did, and then his trial comes around and he flees. I just want answers, Aaron.” 

“I wish I could help you,” he wishes he could tell her the truth. “Adam did love you,” is all Aaron can offer. 

“Did he? Because I can't wrap my head around it, Aaron. Why would he do all that, throw away our marriage and future of children if he loved me? It makes no sense.” 

“Adam loved you. I know he did. You and him, you had one of those loves that are stronger than any other. Things happened but it doesn't diminish the love you felt or still do. You'll realise that when you start to heal and move on.” 

“Did you? I mean about Robert. Do you look back without regret?” 

Aaron shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to lie but he didn't want to make her more upset. “Me and Robert, ours was different. I try not to look back.” 

“Sorry,” Alex said interrupting. “I have to go.” 

“Alright.” Aaron nodded if only feeling a little resentful towards his job. “Call me later?” 

“Yeah,” Alex kisses him and leaves. 

“You and him seem to be getting on?” Vic comments after the door closes. “Is it getting serious?” 

“Don't know,” Aaron grunted. “I like him but… nevermind.” 

“But what? Come on,” she pushed when Aaron shook his head. “If I can unload on you then you can do the same with me.” 

“I don't know, Vic. I like Alex but sometimes… it's boring. Not to mention I don't think he trusts me and his job is always coming between us. I knew what I was getting into what with him being a doctor but sometimes when his phone rings I want to smash it.” 

“Wait, he doesn't trust you?” 

“He says he does but one look at Robert and his tune changes.” 

“Oh,” Vic said. “Well, you and Robert are just mates. He'll realise that eventually and if not, his loss right?” 

“Yes. Thank you, finally someone who isn't accusing me of being in love with Robert. Me and him have been over for a while now.” 

“I know,” Vic agreed. “Even Robert does or he wouldn't be trying to date again.” 

“Dating?” Aaron asked hollowly. “He's dating someone?” 

“Well no, not yet at least. He mentioned something about getting back out there and trying. I know a woman gave him her number when he went shopping at Tesco the other day. He seemed right chuffed about it.” 

“Huh,” Aaron huffed, feeling gut punched. It's a familiar feeling, he'd felt it only last month when he noticed Robert had taken off his wedding ring. That had hurt less. 

“Aaron?” Vic questioned but Aaron didn't answer her. Robert dating, that's - it's too much. Without saying anything he gets up and rushes out of the room and towards the bathroom, locking himself in and bracing his hands against the sink to try and sort himself out. 

What's happening to him? He's not supposed to feel like this anymore, not over Robert. They're just mates, he should be happy Robert's moving on. He has Alex and Robert can have someone now. They can move on with their lives and be happy. Except he's not okay, not by the way his breathing is getting harder and the panic filling his head makes everything ten times louder. 

Because… because he still - they're supposed to be, him and Robert are….

“Oh god,” Aaron wiped a hand over his face, trying to settle his breathing but it wasn't working. 

“Aaron?” Vic knocked on the door. “Are you alright?” 

“No,” he answered truthfully. The door handle jiggled but didn't open. 

“You've locked the door.” 

Aaron unlocked it and she comes in, watches as Aaron slides to the floor, cradling his head in his hands. “I didn't mean to upset you but you say you're over him and he says the same about you.” 

“I know. I should be but… I don't know what to do. I think I still….” 

“Love him?” 

Aaron nods, afraid of saying it. “You have to tell him.” 

“How?” Aaron looks up at her. “After everything. I'm the one who said I didn't want to be with him. I told him that even if I wasn't with Alex I wouldn't want to be with him.” 

“But you do. Don't you?” 

“I don't know!” Aaron cried desperately. “How am I supposed to be with Robert? He breaks my heart, has broken it ten times over. How am I supposed to be with a man who lies and cheats and self destructs at every turn? I left him to get away from that!” 

“But is that Robert?” Vic asked. “He's changed, Aaron. I see it and I know you do also or else you wouldn't be his mate. Robert's different, he's better. He's being a proper dad to his son, he cares more and is apologetic, thinks about others instead of just himself. He's made friends, Robert's never had friends before because he never cared but he does now. He's cared enough to change and I think that's why you feel this way. And I know he feels the same about you.” 

“You just said he's moved on,” Aaron reminds her. 

“Except he hasn't. Not really. He loves you, Aaron, and you love him. What's stopping you?” 

“I've tried so hard to convince people me and him are just mates.” 

“When have you and Robert ever been _just_ mates?” 

Except they are. These past few months have proven that they can be mates. Best mates. Maybe that's what they were missing, maybe that's what they needed. 

“You can't tell anyone,” Aaron begs her. “Especially Robert.” 

“I won't, promise.” 

Aaron nods, feeling like maybe it will turn out alright in the end. 

****

He doesn't go to Robert, he's not ready yet. Instead he waits for Alex to come to him. He won't go behind Alex's back because to start something with Robert whilst he's in a relationship with someone is like time repeating itself. When - if he tries again with Robert then it has to be a clean slate, for both of them. 

Alex comes around a day later, looking tired after coming off a twelve hour shift but he looks happy to see Aaron. Aaron's never been good at this but he reminds himself that it won't be as hard as last time, because breaking up with Robert was one of the hardest things Aaron ever had to do. 

“Hi,” Alex kisses him but Aaron ends it before it can get serious. “Did you miss me?” 

“Alex,” Aaron begins and gestures to the seat next to him in the sofa. “We have to talk.” 

Alex sits, shoulders defeated. “Is this the 'it's not you it's me’ break up speech?” 

“No,” Aaron shook his head. “It's neither,” Aaron said softly. “But I do wanna break up.” 

“Is this because of Robert?” Aaron opens his mouth to snap angrily but realises that would make him a liar, it is about Robert. Lying would only be a knee jerk reaction to these past few months.

“Yes.” 

“Did you - have you with him whilst we've?” 

“No,” Aaron said honestly. “He doesn't even know yet.” 

“I'm sure he'll be happy,” Alex mumbled bitterly. 

“I'm sorry, Alex. I really did like you and maybe if we'd met some other time before it could've worked but….” 

“Right. Are you sure about this?” 

Aaron thinks about Robert, the good times and avoids the bad because Aaron's letting it all go. If he doesn't then they'll never work. He smiles softly. 

“Yeah, I'm sure.” 

“I hope you're happy,” and it sounds like Alex means it. He really is a good bloke. 

“I hope you are too. You’re really decent and I know you'll find someone.”  


“Thanks,” Alex swallows. “Suppose I so should go.” 

“Alright,” Aaron agreed. “Is it too much to ask to stay mates?” 

“I don't think I can,” Alex admits. “At least not for a while. I promise if you ever end up in A&E I won't let you die.” 

Aaron lets out a huff of air that's supposed to be a laugh. “Thanks.” 

“Goodbye, Aaron.” 

“Goodbye, Alex.” 

****

He goes to Liv next because he doesn't want to blindside her with this, after everything. She's upstairs when he goes to talk to her, spread out across her bed and texting. “What?” She asked, barely looking up from her phone. 

“Fresh baked cookies?” She looks up, arching one brow skeptically at the plate of cookies he's holding. “Alright fine. I bought these from the cafe, if I'd made 'em they'd be burnt and in the bin.” 

“Give 'em here,” she held her hand out. Aaron takes the plate over and sits down next to her. “What are these for?” 

“To make it easier when I tell you I broke up with Alex.” She stops halfway with a cookie to her mouth, dropping it back down without even taking a bite.

“What? Why?”

“Alex and I weren't right for each other.”  


“But let me guess,” she said coldly, “you and Robert are.” Aaron keeps quiet, not avoiding her eyes. “Unbelievable! After everything. He cheated on you, broke your heart, had a brat with another woman and tried to kill me!” 

“He never meant to hurt you,” Aaron said seriously. “He would never hurt you, not intentionally.” 

“Except he did, the same as he did you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He didn't just cheat on you,” Liv shouted, “he cheated on our family. We were happy, it was working! We finally had a home for ourselves, you two were married and I finally had a family I loved and he threw us away like it was nothing! Like we were nothing.” 

She was crying, tears streaming and face red. Aaron leant over for a hug but she pulled away and out of his reach. “I never knew you felt that way.”

“I didn't want to make it worse for you,” she sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “It hurt when you told me what he'd done. I thought he loved us but he never did. He doesn't know what love is.” 

“Liv, I don't want you thinking that way because Robert does know what love is, he just took it for granted. He's changed.” 

“Has he? He's had over thirty years to grow up, Aaron. What makes this time different.” 

“I just know,” Aaron said without being able to give a reason. Aaron didn't need one when he felt it bone deep. Robert was different. “I can't make you forgive him or even love him the way you did before, but I would like if you tried because - because I do love Robert and I want to be with him.” 

“What about Seb?” 

“They're a package deal,” Aaron shrugged. “I'll try with him as well. I know it'll be difficult and take some getting used to but I'm going to try. I don't hate his son or anything. Seb's innocent in this after all.” 

“I don't forgive him and I'm going to let him know that. He's gonna have a lot to make up for and first time he screws up I'm going to make his life hell, also fair warning I will be telling you I told you so.” 

“Fair enough. Does this mean you're okay with it, me getting back with Robert?” 

“No. Maybe. I just want you to be happy.” 

“I want us both to be happy,” Aaron held out his arms and this time she moved into them for a hug. “I love you.”  


“Love you, too.” 

Maybe it would be alright. 

****

He's goes to see Robert at Vic's. The older man looks tired, his shirt is wrinkled and there's a stain on the shoulder that looks suspiciously like sick. Robert's hair is in disarray, eyes red from lack of sleep, and his skin pale. “You look awful,” Aaron said first thing. 

“Thanks,” Robert bites out, “wanna comment on my weight as well?” 

“Sorry,” Aaron said softly. “Can I come in.” 

“Sure, but be quiet, I only just got Seb down for a nap. I thought babies were supposed to sleep all the time when they're this young.” 

“Where's Vic?” 

“Working,” Robert sighed and sprawled out on the sofa, long legs spread wide in a provocative invitation. _Stay focused, Aaron,_ he reminded himself. “Something you wanted?” 

“Err yeah, actually-” crying from the baby monitor interrupted them. Robert looked seconds away from bursting into tears himself. 

“Not again.” 

“I'll get him,” Aaron said and made a move for the stairs. “You relax.” It’ll give him time to straighten out his nerves anyhow. 

Seb was screaming from his cot when Aaron entered the room. He was sharing with Robert so the space was cramped and Aaron almost tripped and fell over a stuffed giraffe on the floor. Aaron shushed the crying baby as he lifted him up, cradling Seb in his arms and gently rocking him. “Shh, little one,” he whispered. 

“It's alright. There's a lad,” Aaron smiled as Seb began to calm. He sat down on Robert's bed, keeping a good grip on Seb and brushed his thumb over the soft cheek of the infant. 

“Hmm,” Aaron sighed contently. “Y'know you were a surprise to me,” Aaron spoke softly, hoping his voice would keep Seb calm. “I was so sad when you arrived. It broke my heart a bit to be honest. I knew with you around I had to face all the awful stuff me and your dad had gone through again and I didn't know if I was strong enough. Turns out I was because I encouraged your dad to stick around for you. I knew you'd need him. A lot of bad things happened last year and at the beginning of this one but I'm ready to let it all go. I'm not angry anymore, not at you or your dad. No sense in it. I forgive him.”

Aaron paused, smiling down at Seb who was calm as could be, eyes wide and staring at Aaron. “You're lucky,” Aaron told him, “because you have a good dad. I didn't and your daddy's weren't the best either, but Robert, he's a good one and he loves you so much.” 

Aaron paused again, taking a deep breath before saying, “and I love him. Even though we've broken each other's hearts and we've done bad things, I still love him. I hope I'm not too late.” 

Seb fell back asleep and Aaron gently placed him in his cot. He watched him for a minute before swallowing his fears and went back downstairs to tell Robert how he feels. He gets down there to see Robert holding the baby monitor, eyes glassy and filled with awe. 

Aaron's heart stops. He'd forgotten about the monitor. Robert had heard everything he said. 

“I-I can explain,” Aaron began. 

“Did you mean it?” Robert asked. “Do you really forgive me?”

Robert could've asked if Aaron still loved him but instead asked the more important question, because Aaron could love Robert until the end of time, until his very last breath but it wouldn't mean a damn thing without forgiveness and yeah, he forgave Robert. “I do. I forgive you, Robert.” 

“You love me?” 

“Never really stopped,” Aaron admitted. “And you?” 

“I've never stopped loving you,” Robert said and got off the sofa and came towards Aaron. “I'll never stop loving you.” 

“Good,” Aaron reached for him and Robert stepped into his arms, folding against Aaron like paper. 

They embraced for a long time, holding tight and reveling in the feel of each other pressed together after so long of being apart. It felt like hours but was only a few minutes before Robert broke it, pulling back but not stepping away. “What does this mean?” There was so much doubt in his eyes. “You and Alex?” 

“I ended it two days ago. The only.person who knows right now is Liv, she knows I'm in love with you.” 

“She must be so angry.”

“I won't lie,” Aaron said solemnly, “you have a lotta work ahead of you to make it right with her. What happened between us - what you did - it really hurt her. She trusted you.” 

“I'll make it right, I swear.” 

“I know you will,” Aaron said and brushed his thumb along Robert's jaw. “I don't know how anyone else will take it but I don't really care. Liv was the only one I'm worried about and she's told me it's okay. I really want to be with you, Robert.” 

“Seb’s not going away,” Robert said instead of saying he wanted to be with Aaron as well. “He's my son.” 

“I know,” Aaron nodded. “You and him are a package deal. I've thought about all of this and it doesn't change my mind. I want you and him, all of it.” 

“Y-Yeah?” Robert's voice breaks, sounding like he can't believe this is really happening. Maybe he doesn't, because Aaron's completely taken him by surprise. 

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded and pulled Robert in by his neck, curling his hand up into Robert's hair and Aaron tilts his own head back slightly for easier access for Roberts mouth to slot against his own. 

It's soft and warm, and sweeter than any kiss Aaron has ever had. It feels right, like piece of Aaron slots back into place that's been missing for months. Robert holds onto his hips for dear life, like if he lets Aaron go the younger man will disappear. 

“Aaron,” Robert sighs against Aaron's mouth which causes Aaron to lose all composure. He digs his fingers in, forcing Robert's mouth against his own, opening up for Robert’s tongue and moans when Robert licks inside. It goes from soft and sweet to biting and sharp, desperately clawing at one another as they push together, bodies a firm line and Robert slips his thigh between Aaron's legs and pushes up. 

Aaron keens into Robert's mouth, not caring how it makes him sound because he's desperate. So fucking desperate for Robert. It probably would've gone on, they would've undressed each other and made one another come right here and now if Robert hadn't slammed Aaron against the wall, shaking the floors and causing a loud BANG to wake Seb up. A stuttered, high pitched whine and then a full on scream started from the baby monitor.

“Oops,” Robert sighed. “I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere?” 

He made it into a question but he didn't need to because Aaron didn't want to let Robert out of his sight yet. “How about I come with you?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, we'll do it together.” Aaron takes his hand and let's Robert lead him upstairs. 

He's unsure of what's coming his way and where they'll be in few months - God knows everyone and their brother will have an opinion on him and Robert being back together - but none of that matters. Not as Robert gently rocks Seb back to sleep and Aaron stands behind him, one hand on Robert waist, because they're together. Months of pain and separation has finally seen them back to where they belong. 

Aaron couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
